


My Starshine

by Demonlucy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, First time writing NSFW, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonlucy/pseuds/Demonlucy
Summary: Based on the prompt from sanderssidessmutprompts on tumblr : Patton’s whole body is covered in a littering of freckles. Logan finds them adorable, especially the ones on his face, but Logan especially loves to strip him down, tie him up, and connect them to each other creating cute constellations. Patton giggles and gasps at the teasing touches, grinning at the attention from his boyfriend.





	My Starshine

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first time writing nsfw so let me know what you think!  
> If you want me to tag something please let me know and I'll tag it right away!

Patton was sat on his bed watching his fourth funny animal vine compilation of the day.

The other three sides had been busy for the past couple of days working on a schedule for up and coming videos. Morality made sure they were all fed and hydrated but mostly he just stayed out of the way and let them work.

He was so absorbed in a video of a kitten trying and failing to catch it’s tail, that he didn’t hear the door to his room open and close.

Patton jumped with a squeak as arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a face buried it’s self in his neck. Though the feeling of glasses pressed into his neck had him relaxing.

“Geez Lo, you startled me!” He said with a small smile, pausing the video and leaning back into his boyfriend, not at all upset about being startled. A small apology was mumbled into his skin and Patton reached up runing a hand through the others hair.

“Did you guys finally finish the schedule?” He asked softly, Logan made a small noise of conformation and was silent for a few moments before he spoke again.

“Starshine,” Patton gasped softly at the pet name, he knew exactly what his partner was going to ask next and it sent a small shiver through him. “-may I explore you?” Logan asked ever so sweetly. Patton nodded quickly, already turning around in the others grip so they were facing each other.

“Yes please.”

 

—-

A few minutes later and Patton was lying naked on his back after being lovingly stripped. He was already slightly hard as Logan finished tying his hands to the headboard, making a pretty bow where his wrist were joined together.

The pearl coloured ribbon looked lovely against Pattons skin. Logan would often change between using pretty ribbons such as this one and his own tie to bind the moral trait. Today he wanted to focus solely on Patton so he didn’t feel the need to bind the other possessively in his tie.

Logan very softly grazed the others freckled skin with his fingertips, starting at his lovers writs, down his arms and along his chest. Patton squirmed under his feather light touch, giggling as Logans fingertips grazed down his sides, stopping at his hips.

“You are so beautiful Starshine~” Logan said with a small smile, watching the man under him blush and smile back adoringly at his praise.

Logan pulled out a non-toxic silver marker pen and gave his bound lover a sweet kiss which was very eagerly returned. The logic trait laughed kindly and pulled back, Patton arched up with a small whine trying to fallow his lips. Patton loved the soft kisses he was given but he always craved longer and deeper ones.

“Patience Starshine~” Logan said with a smile, he gave his impatient lover one quick kiss on the lips before he began placing incredibly soft kisses on some of the freckles along his cheeks and nose.

Once he had finished his trail of kissed he took the silver pen and began to map out the constellation Corona Borealis, or Northern Crown, in his freckles. Patton shivered softly at the feeling of cool ink as Logan drew practiced lines from freckle to freckle across his cheeks and nose.

Logan pulled back slightly, gazing lovingly down at Patton and the silver lines he had drawn, placing a another kiss to his lovers lips while muttering how wonderful he was before moving up to kiss the collection of freckles on the inside of his arm.

Only when each of them had been given feather light kisses did he pull back and draw Cygnus, the Swan constellation, once he was done he placed another sweet kiss on Pattons hungry lips before telling him how beautiful he was and moved to the next cluster.

The process continued in the same fashion. Logan would ever so gently kiss a collection of freckles, draw a constellation, kiss Patton sweetly and praise him.

And Patton loved every second of it. The soft touches and kisses made him squirm and giggle, the cool ink on his heated skin made him shiver, the loving kisses left him arching up for deeper ones and the sweet praise made him moan as arousal began to simmer through him.

Logan had just finished drawing Oriens Belt on his hip when Patton whined and gave a small sob, he had been fully hard for the past half an hour and Logan had yet to touch past his waist. His cock was already leaving a small pool of precum on his stomach and every little touch was leaving him twitching and arching up for more. It never really took too long for him to unravel under Logan’s adoration, he couldn’t help it he felt so loved, so safe and so utterly adored by the other side.

“Please, Lo. Please… I can’t-!” He sobbed softly as Logan kissed him.

“Shhh, it’s okay Starshine. You sound so beautiful when you beg.” Patton shivered at the soft words, moaning as Logan ran his hands down his trembling thighs.

“Do you think you can hold on a little longer?” He asked, still running his fingers up and down the others thighs. Patton arched into the touch with another moan. He had lasted longer than this before, letting Logan decorate his body with stars for hours before finally breaking down. Patton didn’t want to disappoint him but after not seeing him for a good few days he just couldn’t hold on any longer.

“I c-can’t, I’m sor-” He started to say before Logan kissed him deeply, just how Patton had wanted him to from the beginning.

Logan’s thumb gently wiped at the others damp lashes as he all but licked the apology off Pattons tongue.

“None of that Starshine, you never need to apologise for stopping. You’ve been so good for me, so very good. How would you like me to take care of you Starshine?” He asked placing small kisses along Pattons throat, next to where he had drawn Aquila the Eagle constellation.

“Your-… your hand please!” Patton gasped, tilting his head to give the other more skin to kiss. He moaned loudly, straining against his binds as Logan finally wrapped a hand around his cock.

Patton wasn’t going to last much longer, they both new it, Logan had only just begun to stroke his length and the moral trait was already a babbling moaning mess. His hips thrusting up to meet the others hand as he sobbed softly.

“Does that feel good Starshine?” Logan whispered into his ear, voice low and filled with love and arousal. Patton nodded quickly, he felt so good, everything just felt so good!

He gasped loudly as Logan ran his thumb over the tip, his strokes began to pick up speed and words of praise rolled off his tongue, only feeding the fire in Pattons groin.

“You are so beautiful, so very beautiful. I could spend hours watching you like this and not a second would have been wasted. You have been so wonderful to me, so good for me my sweet Starshine. I love you so much.” With those loving words and another stroke across his slit, Patton threw his head back and came all but screaming Logan’s name.

Logan stroked him through his release until the other whimpered. He placed loving kisses all over Pattons face while he untied his hands, still whispering praises. Once Patton was free Logan pulled him into his arms, cuddling him for a moment while running a hand through his hair soothingly.

“Are you alright Patton? Are your arms hurting you?” He asked quietly, rubbing the others palms softly as Patton snuggled into his chest.

“No, I’m fine.” He mumbled sleepily, Logan smiled softly and rubbed his back.

“Don’t fall asleep on me yet sweetheart, we still need to clean you up. How does a nice warm bath sound?” Logan asked sweetly, lifting the other side up.

“Will there be bubbles?” Patton asked, looking up at him with a small drowsy smile.

Logan laughed softly and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead “As many bubbles as you want my Starshine~”


End file.
